OH SEHUN SI POPULER
by Balada Rumah Tangga Chanbaek
Summary: Oh Sehun si mahasiswa populer tidak memerlukan apapun selain dekapan belas kasihan.
1. Chapter 1

Hari itu dia pindah ke asrama dekat kampus barunya. Ketinggalan masa orientasi dan beberapa hari pertama kuliah sedikit menurunkan semangatnya. Ia baru dapat memindahkan barang-barangnya ke asrama dihari ke-sepuluh. Kamarnya berada diujung lorong, dilantai paling atas, maklum karena ia penyewa terakhir. Asrama ini tidak cukup layak menurutnya, namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain karena asrama inilah yang jaraknya paling dekat dengan kampus.

Namun meskipun kurang layak,

Oh Sehun si anak populer tinggal disini.

Ia tidak begitu baik dalam bersosialisasi. Dan masuk kuliah terlambat sepuluh hari makin memperkeruh semuanya. Ia yakin bahwa ia baru akan menemukan teman ditengah semester depan, _who knows._ Tapi dengan hal itu mungkin ia dapat lebih fokus terhadap studinya dengan lebih baik. Mencoba merangkak mendapatkan nilai A, walaupun ia sendiri ragu mengingat selama ini ia tidak pernah seperti itu.

Lupakan tentang teman dan nilai, hari ini ia harus selesai menata kamar dan mempercantik ruangan kusam itu sebisa mungkin. Ia memiliki insomnia yang mengharuskannya pintar-pintar menarik minat untuk tidur. Dan tempat tidur yang berantakan adalah pantangan terbesar. Jadi, mari mulai dengan menata seprai.

Kabar-kabarnya dilantai teratas asrama ini dihuni mahasiswa senior dari berbagai tingkat. Dan itu adalah kabar yang sangat _bagus_ , karena itu makin mempersulitnya memiliki _tetangga-merangkap-teman._ Ia benar-benar harus lebih banyak bicara seperti kebanyakan wanita jika ia tak mau hidup sendirian _-dan-sangat-kesepian_ dimasa-masa kuliahnya. Karena ia telah mengalaminya saat sekolah menengah, maka mari tidak melakukannya lagi sekarang.

Oh ya, apa kalian tau Oh Sehun?

Kabar-kabarnya, _lagi,_ lelaki populer itu juga tinggal dilantai ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Ini sudah hari kesebelas.

Ia baru bangun pukul tujuh padahal kelas dimulai pukul delapan. _Tenang saja_ , kampusnya dekat kok. Hiburnya pada diri sendiri.

Tapi ia lupa bahwa hari kesebelas adalah hari pertamanya, dan tidak ada orang yang berdandan sembarangan dihari pertama.

Maka ia selesai berdandan pukul tujuh lima puluh lima, dan menyesal.

Sebetulnya hari kemarin itu hanya omong kosong. Ia hanya menata seprai kemudian tidur. Kalian tau? tidak ada orang waras yang menata seprai terlebih dahulu sebelum mengibas debu, karena hal pertama yang dilakukan akan berubah sia-sia.

Mari lupakan hal itu.

Ia diam sejenak dibalik pintu dan memejamkan mata, sedikit berdoa dan merancang siasat, _apa aku harus berkata bahwa aku datang dari rumahku yang jauh yang membuatku datang terlambat? Oh Tuhan tolong buat otakku sedikit pibtar agar dapat membuat kebohongan yang lebih bagus._

Ia bahkan lupa mengucapkan amin ketika mendengar suara gedebug dari luar. Segera ia buka pintu itu dan menemukan seseorang jatuh bersimpuh didepan kamar nomer 621.

 **Astaga itu Oh Sehun!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Kau tau? Kau mungkin bisa menjadi pahlawan kesiangan untuk saat ini!_

Maka ia segera menghampiri sosok lelaki itu yang sedang berusaha menolong dirinya sendiri untuk berdiri. Memegang pangkal lengannya dengan tak tau malu dan mengangkat tubuh tinggi itu.

 _Ini adalah Oh Sehun si mahasiswa populer kami._

Wajahnya yang tampan tampam pucat, raut wajahnya yang biasa tegas terlihat lemas. Kantung matanya menebal dan bibirnya memutih. Bahkan pakaiannya acak-acakan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan khawatir.

Lelaki itu menatapnya sekilas dengan mata sayu itu untuk kemudian segera menggeleng. _"Aku baik-baik saja."_ gumam lelaki itu pelan lalu menatapnya sekali lagi dengan durasi lebih lama.

"Aku akan masuk kedalam kamar jika kau tak keberatan melepaskanku." Ujar lelaki itu pelan dengan suara baritonnya yang lemah.

Dia melepaskan pegangannya tanpa sadar dan tetap menatap lelaki itu dengan khawatir.

"Kau tampak kacau, Oh Sehun."

 _Hari pertamanya bertemu dengan Oh Sehun yang tampak kacau._


	4. Chapter 4

Menjadi tampan dan misterius adalah perpaduan yang populer dikalangan remaja. Tampan dan misterius adalah nilai plus. Wajah yang tampan namun terlalu banyak diumbar akan membuat yang melihat menjadi bosan. Dan wajah jelek yang berlagak jual mahal akan mendapat cemoohan.

Dan Oh Sehun bukanlah lelaki yang berwajah jelek, cenderung tampan, _maksudnya sangat tampan._ Dan karakternya yang sulit didekati membuatnya tampak sangat misterius. Kau tau? tipikal karakter pemeran utama lelaki dikomik dan novel remaja.

Oh Sehun itu sangat populer. Lelaki itu bahkan sudah tenar saat ia sekolah menengah, dan kau dapat menemukan foto wajahnya dimana-mana. Entah disekolah, atau bus ketika ia berangkat dan pulang sekolah. Wajahnya yang meskipun datar itu sangatlah _photo-genic,_ semua orang berani menjamin. Walaupun _candid._

Gadis itu telah mengumpulkan foto Oh Sehun dari internet sebanyak ratusan. Terberkatilah orang-orang kurang ajar itu, memotret Oh Sehun tanpa permisi namun sangat menguntungkannya yang bahkan sulit bernafas apabila berada didekat lelaki itu.

Hal baik lainnya adalah Oh Sehun tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Walaupun lelaki itu sadar orang-orang ( _para remaja, kau harusnya tau)_ sedang memotretnya saat ditempat umum, ia akan bersikap skeptis, tak acuh dan hanya memperdulikan apa yang ada pada kepalanya (yang semua orang tidak tahu apa isi kepala tampan itu).

Dia sangat ingin berada dikelas yang sama, meja makan yang sama, atau setidaknya bus yang sama dengan Oh Sehun. Tapi selama dua tahun belajar disekolah yang sama dengan lelaki itu, dia belum pernah berada dikelas yang sama karena mereka berbeda tingkat. Dan tidak pernah makan dimeja yang sama karena Oh Sehun adalah senior dan dia lelaki, para gadis tidak duduk dengan lelaki kau tau? Dan ia juga belum pernah satu bus yang sama dengan lelaki itu karena arah rumah mereka berbeda.

Tapi hari ini, ia bertemu dengan Oh Sehun.

Di asrama yang sama.


End file.
